legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Biollante (2014)
Biollante (2014) is the second story created by DarthRatpor97 to take place during Godzilla (2014). Plot In 1999,“The time has come. That time is now. We need to do something about this.” said someone. “But what? What do we do about this?” “We need to create our own.” said someone. Meanwhile with me, I was walking with my sister, Erika and we were talking about which is better, Star Wars or Star Trek. “The reason why Star Wars is better is because they got lightsabers.” “No the reason why Star Trek is better is because…” “What? The ship?” “Um no, you that’s not what i was going to say.” said Erika. I got a text from our dad and he said to come over here and check this out. “Well, come on. Lets go.” I said as i grab Erika and walked away. A few hours later, we arrive at our dads workplace and looked around for him. “Hey guys, i’m over here.” said our dad. We rush to him and hugged him really tight. “Come on, i’ll show you around.” said our dad. Our dad was showing us around his workplace until he heard something. The alarm went off and everyone started to leave the building. Our dad didn’t know what was going on and just follow them as he goes. “What’s going on?” “I don’t know but someone says that there’s a fire.” said one of the workers. “My phone.” Erika said as she ran in the building. “Erika no!” said our dad. Erika went back inside and looked around for her phone. She found it but it was broke. She heard beeping noise and notice a bomb beside her. “Oh shit.” The bomb exploded and killed her off. My dad and Me both screamed no out loud, knowing that she won’t returned. A few days later, we had a funeral for my sister, Erika. After the funeral, my dad had a idea. The next day, my dad was working on something with his friends. My dad was splicing DNA of Erika into a rose to see if it worked. “It worked! It finally worked!” yelled my dad. A another alarm went off but this time, it was a earthquake. The earthquake ripped the building in half. The rose almost fell in the crack but was caught by my dad. He grab it and ran away with it. Five years later, my dad was still confused by the plant and why it didn’t work. I mean it worked, it's just not moving but then he had a another idea. He forced his friends to get to work and splicing. He start to splicing Godzilla DNA into the plant and it worked. It was moving! My dad was excited and jump around until the plant broke the window and ran away. “No, come back Erika sweetie.” I opened my door and put all of my stuff down. I was over about Erika’s death and stuff but my dad wasn’t it. It’s been five years after her death and i don’t know what to do. I began to sit down and watch some tv until i heard my phone ringing. It was my dad calling. I answer it. “Hello, dad?” “Hey son, i need your help with something.” said my dad as he was looking at the broken window. A few minutes later, i was helping my dad with something. “You brought a dog?” “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” “So, why did it break out from the window and ran away?” “I don’t know but we have to find it.” said my dad. We were looking around for my dad’s “dog” but we found something else. A giant rose rooting itself in Lake Ashino. “There you are.” said my dad. “Wait what?” I said. This rose was huge and was wailing? Maybe calling something but i don’t know what. “Dad, come on. Let’s get out of here.” “Son wait, i want you to say hi to your sister, Erika.” said my dad. “Erika? That thing is Erika?” I asked. “Yes, it is and i’m going to say with her.” said my dad. I knew that we won’t be returning to his house but if i’m going to stay, then my dad has to tell what is going on here. I walked to my dad and hope that he would tell everything and which he did. A few hours later, nightfall has fall upon us and U.S.Army notice the giant rose in Lake Ashino. “General, you gotta see this.” “What is it?” “We pick up something from the satellites and there’s a giant rose in Lake Ashino.” “So?” “So, the kaiju alarms went off and this thing is a kaiju.” “Oh god, you know what to do. Kill it.” said the General. Back with me and my dad, we heard something in the bushes. I looked behind to see what or who it was. “Everyone, put your hands up!” yelled the U.S.Army soldiers. My dad and me put our hands and they took away from Rose Erika. “Alright, they’s no people here. You can bomb it.” “Roger that.” said a pilot. A few jets were ready to bomb Rose Erika. “Fire!” said the general. The jets fired the missiles at Rose Erika and the missiles hit her and the surrounding area. “No!” yelled my dad. He was trying to break free from the U.S.Army guards hold but he was too late. The U.S.Army were cheering about Rose Erika because she was gone or was she? The ground began to rumble and leaves were falling from the sky. Something was coming from the huge hole that Rose Erika was in. The U.S.Army were surprised and shocked by what their seeing. A giant plant kaiju and it rises it head to look at the jets. It was no longer Rose Erika, it was Biollante! Biollante was born and everyone was shock and some were scared. They thought that a giant plant kaiju can do nothing so they attack it without thinking. The jets began for a second attack and fired their missiles. Biollante knew what they were going to do next and she was ready. “Watch out!” said a pilot as he was killed by Biollante’s arms. All the jets went down and killed, thanks to Biollante. Biollante roared in the as a vitroy and start to leave. “Wait Erika!” “Dad no. That’s not Erika anymore, that’s something else.” I said. My dad knew i was right but he just won’t believe it. “What have i created?” My dad asked himself as he watches Biollante destroying his village, his house, and was enjoying it. A day has past and my dad was trying to collect what was left of his stuff. He pick up a picture of him, me, and Erika. My dad smiled at the picture. He really missed Erika. He just doesn’t want to amint it, that’s all. Meanwhile with Monarch, they were trying to track Biollante, the M.U.T.Os, and Godzilla at the same time. “Sir! This needs to stop. We can’t track all of them at once. We can only track two of them and you know who those two are.” “Yes i know but Biollante pick the wrong time to hatch! If you find her, kill her!” yelled the general. The solder knew he was right and start to begin tracking. Meanwhile with Biollante, she was drinking water from the ocean and started to roar in the air like she’s calling something. Me and my dad see Biollante and ran to her. “Stop!” yelled my dad. Biollante notice my dad and he what he said. “Woah, she listened you. Maybe, she’s still in there?” “Yes she is.” my dad said. Meanwhile with Monarch, they just found Biollante and sent in jets after it. Biollante notice the jets and got ready for any attack. The jets fired missiles at her and it was a direct hit. Biollante was pissed and in pain. Biollante got ready for the second wave. The jets once more fired their missiles and Biollante shot a corrosive sap from her mouth to hit the missiles. The missiles were covered in acid and just exploded in Biollante’s face. The jets couldn’t see through the think smoke. Then out of nowhere, Biollante’s tendrils attack the jets, one by one until there’s no more jets. Biollante roared in the air as a vitroy until she notice something in our dad’s old workplace. It was a broken down building and she saw a couple in there. Biollante growled softly and walked over there. “Biollante,wait! Don’t do it!” “Erika wait!” I yelled but she didn’t listen. “We have to stop her before she kills those people.” “Wait, what people?” I asked. My dad didn’t answer and walked by me to chase Biollante. Meanwhile at my dad’s old workplace, a couple were about to have sex before they heard something coming. The guy got up and looked around the surrounding area. “What’s wrong babe?” “I thought i heard something.” “Well, maybe that was me about to moan babe. You’ll love it when you hear me moan.” the girl said as she bites her lip and crawls towards her boyfriend. “Yeah, it was properly noth…” before he could finish, he heard a soft growl, close to him. The guy turned around and notice Biollante staring at him. His girlfriend notice Biollante and wanted to scream. They both screamed and Biollante shot her corrosive sap from her mouth, burning them in acid. We were too late. We saw the burning couple right before our eyes and Biollante didn’t care. (That is not Erika.) i thought in my head. “Erika, no. Bad girl. We do not kill people.” “Dad stop! That is not Erika, that is something else!” “I don’t believe you!” my dad yelled. “Well, you should! Because you thought that if Erika didn’t drop her phone and went in their to get it, all of this won’t happen! So, think about it and accept the truth. Erika is gone.” I said. I walked away and left my dad behind. My dad knew i was right but he couldn’t accept the truth. He looked at Biollante and she looked back. They both smiled at each other until a missile came out of nowhere and hit Biollante’s face. She roared in pain because she didn’t see that coming. Biollante notices a few jets flying towards her. Jets again? Really? Won’t they just give up already? The jets fired their missile and Biollante got ready again but the missiles blew up in her face, blinding her. Biollante couldn’t see because she was blind by the missiles. She didn’t see that coming. The jets somehow pushed her down. I heard Biollante roaring in pain and i decide to help somehow. Biollante try to get up but she couldn’t because she was tied down. Biollante try to break free from the ropes but she couldn’t. “Yes, we did it!” said a Monarch soldier. Everybody was cheering and were happy. They didn’t see me because i was hiding however, my dad was in handcuffs. (What should i do?) I thinked in my head. I was thinking of a plan while they put my dad in a police van. I think of a plan and i went along with it. The minute the police shut the door when they put my dad in the car, i put my plan into action. I came out of nowhere and knocked out the two policemen “Son, what are you doing?” “Save your ass, that’s what.” I said as i pulled my dad out of the police car. “So, what’s the plan?” My dad asked. I bended him down and told him the plan to save Biollante. A few minutes later, They were about to kill Biollante because they got her tied down and she can’t get up. They were about to shoot her until they heard a gunshot. They looked around and notice a dead body on the ground. They looked around to see who killed him and i shot him in between the eyes. Everyone fired where i was last but i wasn’t there anymore. “Where did he go?” “I don’t know. Search the area!” yelled a soldier. Everyone spilt up and it was all going to plan. My dad was cutting the ropes that Biollante was tied down. Biollante woke up and notice my dad cutting the ropes. Biollante cut the rest by herself with her Tendrils. One of the soldiers looked behind and saw her escaping. The soldier began to shoot at her and the other did as well. The rest is up to Biollante. Biollante was waving her tendrils on the ground to kill the soldiers that were shooting her. She also notice 10 jets heading her way. This time, she was ready. The jets fired their blinding missiles again to see if it worked again but Biollante shot her corrosive sap at the missiles. The blinding missiles blew up halfway to Biollante and the jets couldn’t see anything in the smoke. Biollante’s Tendrils came out of nowhere and attack the jets, one by one. One jet survived and flew away. Biollante roared in the air in victory. My dad and me were cheering too. We hugged each other until we heard a noise. We turned around and got ready but it just was a deer, minding her own business. “Oh.” I said. The deer ran away because it saw Biollante standing there, staring at it. The next day, me and my dad were trying to think where we should hide Biollante. “I can’t think of anything, can you dad?” “No son, i can’t. I’m guessing she’s going to stay here.” My dad said. Biollante looked around and found her hiding spot. It was Lake Ashino or what’s left of it but it is big enough to fit Biollante in it for the time being. “This is where she can stay. It’s near our house and if she needs help, she can roar or call us.” “Yeah, i agree son.” My dad said. Biollante walked to the huge hole and stayed in it. We told Biollante what she could do if she needs help and stuff. We smiled and left Biollante in her new home. The End. Biollante will returned in Biollante 2: False Brother. Appearance Monsters * Biollante People * Erika Shiragami * Genshiro Shiragami * Newt Shiragami Organizations * Monarch Category:Comics, Stories, and Movies